Traición
by Nyuunanbu
Summary: 1827 69: Tsuna es "engañado" por Kyoya, pero no sabe que es un simple capricho de su guardián de la niebla.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… este es el primer fic que subo X'D Así que no sean crueles y léanlo. :v Plz**

- **Traición** -

Dos siluetas se podían apreciar en la tenue oscuridad. Se abrazaban, se acariciaban y se besaban, todo esto sucedía ante la mirada cristalina de un joven con cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad y ojos avellana, pasando a caramelo.

¿Por qué esto le sucedía a él? ¿Por qué la persona a la cual amaba lo estaba engañando? ¿Por qué Kyoya Hibari le estaba engañando con su auto-nombrado hermano, Dino Cavallone? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? ¿Y si todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, lo engaño?

Todo tipo de preguntas aparecía en la mente del castaño, preguntas sin respuestas. Con cada beso y caricia que se entregaban el uno al otro a Tsuna se le agrietaba su corazón, le dolía demasiado. Los seis meses que había pasado junto a Kyoya habían sido los más felices de su vida, pero ahora todo se fue al diablo. No lo podía aguantar, lo estaba viendo ante sus ojos pero no lo quería reconocer.

Quería salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían, quería desviar la mirada, pero algo le atraía a posar su mirada llena de cristalinas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, en lo que estaba sucediendo. Dino estaba marcando como su propiedad el cuello de Kyoya, dejando un notorio chupetón.

Con esta escena impregnada en su memoria, Tsuna se echó a correr, corría lo más rápido, a lo que sus piernas le daban. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible y llegar a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación y poder llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando la silueta de Tsunayoshi ya no se pudo apreciar más, entre la oscuridad de la noche apareció un joven con cabello de un hermoso color índigo, tenía un extraño peinado de piña sujetado por un coleta baja. Sus ojos heterocromáticos mostraban malicia y diversión. Mukuro Rokudo quien con su tridente en mano, hizo desaparecer a Kyoya y a Dino.

Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi – kun, pronto serás mío. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que desaparecía entre una niebla que lo rodeo.

- **:v** -

**Primero que todo. :3 **

**Dejen review para ver si les gusto y siga con el fanfic, ah si una cosa importante también… **

**Los capítulos van a ser del largo que se me de la jodida gana, se los digo ahora para que después no se quejen. LEL**

**Lo publicare una vez por semana, no se que día, eso lo escogen ustedes, a mí me da igual. :3 **

**-Adioh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy una maldita mentirosa X'D dije una vez por semana y aquí tienen el capítulo dos días después. :v **

**Pero bueno que más se le va a pedir, ¿no?**

**- ****Capítulo 2**** -**

Tsuna se encontraba acostado en su cama, ahogando sus sollozos con la almohada, agradecía que en ese momento no hubiera nadie en casa. Ya que Reborn había viajado a Italia por que Nono lo mando a llamar. Lambo e I-pin salieron a jugar al parque junto a Fuuta. Nana salió a comprar acompañada de Bianchi, quien se ofreció voluntaria. Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, decidió tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje. Tecleando con sus manos temblorosas, lo envió.

_De: Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Para: Kyoya Hibari._

_Kyoya, se acabó. ¿Eso era lo que querías mostrarme?_

Se reincorporó a arreglar su ropa para dirigirse hacia el baño y darse una ducha, quería estar tranquilo, dejar de llorar por alguien que no merecía sus lágrimas, era lo que es creía pero algo lo detuvo, su celular. El artefacto que más lo hizo sufrir momentos antes, empezó a vibrar. Le había llegado un mensaje.

_De: Kyoya Hibari._

_Para: Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Por supuesto Tsunayoshi, con esa escena es como demuestro mis sentimientos hacia ti. Solo te use como un juguete para mi diversión cuando no estaba Dino._

_Adiós, herbívoro inútil._

Este simple mensaje basto para que Tsuna se derrumbara, no podría aguantar verlo una vez más. Inconscientemente rompió y boto a la basura todos los regalos que le había dado: los peluches, las cartas de amor y las fotos rompiéndolas por la mitad las hecho al fuego. Al haber acabado con esto se encerró al baño a ducharse para que le disminuya la hinchazón de los ojos.

**- :v -**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta, los capítulos son muy cortos X'D pero no importa, después los subiré más largos… tal vez. :v**

**Les quería agradecer por sus reviews x3 No sé por qué pero me hicieron sentir bien. :'D **

**Nadie quiere a Mukuro, pero no importa, yo si aunque en este fic lo puse de malo jiji. :v**

**-Adioh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus sensuales reviews. :'D**

**He aquí la explicación del capítulo. :v**

**Pasen y lean. Son bienvenidos… Y también queridos.**

**- ****Capítulo****3**** -**

En el Salón del Comité Disciplinario se encontraba un inconsciente azabache encima de su mesón, mientras que al lado de este se encontraba Mukuro con un celular en mano.

Kufufu~ - rio típicamente dejando el celular a un lado de Kyoya – con esto bastara. Pobre Tsunayoshi–kun, pensar que Ave-kun le hiciera esto tan cruel y despiadado. Pero no te preocupes Ave-kun, yo cuidare bien de Tsunayoshi-kun – dicho esto se marchó entre una niebla espesa que lo rodeo.

**- :v -**

**¡Este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero quería dejar el suspenso! LEL**

**Lo actualizare los miércoles, ya que es tarde libre ese día de la semana. Así que no se quejen.**

**Ah sí, X'D Les quería mostrar un dibujo que hizo una amiga sajkajkaskj X'D.**

hphotos-ak-prn2/v/1373904_10200939805560211_181290 2234_ ?oh=91655fef4c72c06d7b9b0f0591ce3ea2&oe=526061AC&_gda_=1382062750_fc1f3c32acf1d9b67faa62043ddb050b

**He aquí su shenshual perfil en fanfiction. :v**

u/5212323/Valehh83

**Dejen review, para ver si les gusto el dibujo y hacer que la historia avance más rápido *Si, claro…* pero hace que me inspire. :'v**

**-Adioh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Para respuesta de Sheijo, he aquí el sensual capítulo 4. :'v**

**Si sé que el anterior fue muy corto, demasiado corto a decir verdad pero… Quería mantener la tensión.**

**- ****Capítulo 4**** -**

Al día siguiente Tsuna debía ir a Namichuu, lo cual no quería ya que se iba a reencontrar con sus guardianes y eso incluía a Kyoya. No le molestaba estar junto a sus amigos, al contrario, le encantaba pero no los quería involucrar en su vida privada.

Se vistió, comió su desayuno que consistía en una rebanada de pan tostado. Entonces emprendió camino a Namichuu, encontrándose en el camino con Takeshi Yamamoto, su guardián de la lluvia que estaba junto a su novio, Hayato Gokudera guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de Tsuna.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, una que otra pelea, MUCHOS errores es clases, discusiones con los profesores. En fin, un día normal en la ciudad de Namimori, sin contar el hecho de que Tsuna estaba destrozado, pero lo sabía disimular con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que llegó la hora de la salida de clases por lo cual Tsuna se encontró con un obstáculo. Si, Kyoya estaba en el portón. Tsuna no quería saber sobre su existencia… ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Era odio? ¿Desprecio? No lo sabía, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Bueno, dejo sus dudas de lado cuando se encontraba a un metro de distancia de Kyoya, Tsuna simplemente se limitó a bajar su cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su flequillo y lo ignoro. Pensó que tal vez Kyoya no se dio cuenta de su presencia, a decir verdad, si tenía a Dino ya no lo necesitaba, como el mismo dijo en su mensaje, solo lo uso como su juguete.

Pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo, sabia quien le estaba apretando el brazo incluso sin darse vuelta. Pertenecía a la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos. Pertenecía a Kyoya Hibari.

Tsunayoshi, hoy día no me fuiste a ver al Salón de… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tsuna deshizo el agarre. - ¿Te sucede algo?

Lo deberías de saber, Hibari-san – le respondió en tono frio a la vez que reanudaba su camino.

Hace tiempo que Tsuna no le llamaba por su apellido, lo cual le parecía raro pero no le tomo importancia y opto por ignorarlo. – Tsunayoshi, no lo sabré si no me lo…

¡Déjeme en paz, Hibari-san! – le respondió Tsuna girando sobre sus talones, enfrentándolo con sus grandes ojos caramelo cristalizados. - ¿No le basto con solo esa escena, sino que también quiere restregármelo en la cara? – dijo con la mirada gacha.

¿De que estas hablando? – le respondió confuso.

Oh por favor, ahora te vas a hacer el inocente. Lo que me faltaba. – Tsuna se encontraba bastante irritado y molesto por la falsa actuación de Kyoya. - ¿Por qué no te vas mejor con tu Dino y me dejas en paz? – le dijo ya saliendo de los territorios de Namichuu.

**- :v -**

**Bien bien, subí este capítulo por el simple hecho que el anterior fue DEMASIADO corto para mi gusto y para el gusto de algunos, creo que todos, o sea 2 párrafos, me dio pena. '-'**

**Pero bueno, me aconsejaron que los deje con la duda del próximo capítulo, y así lo hice… durante un día sajkjsajkas X'DD**

**Ya bueno, dejen review plx y nos vemos la semana entrante.**

**-Adioh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola 8) He aquí el quinto capítulo de Traición, publicado por mí.**

**Pasen y lean.**

**- ****Capítulo 5**** -**

Se encontraba un castaño en el centro de Namimori caminando rápidamente, hundido en sus pensamientos, desesperado en llegar pronto a su casa. Se sentía mal, mal por haberle contestado así a Kyoya, le dolía el pecho, pensó que hizo lo incorrecto, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Él fue es que le hizo daño, Tsuna no se lo merecía. Siempre trato de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en hacer feliz a Kyoya y así fue como se lo devolvió, traicionándole, a él y a su corazón.

Cualquier pensamiento desapareció cuando tropezó con una persona, no le importó mucho pero de todos modos se disculpó por su torpeza. Pero no se había dado imaginado que la persona con la que se encontró podría ser él.

Oh, no te preo… Oya oya, si es Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo con una sonrisa – _Está es mi oportunidad._

Ho-Hola Mukuro – dijo un poco nervioso el castaño, Mukuro le causaba un poco de miedo desde su primer encuentro, el cual gano Tsuna.

Kufufu~ ¿Por qué tan apurado, Vongola? ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que hacer? – pregunto Mukuro ya que veía al castaño un poco triste, pero ya sabía porque estaba así. Después de todo, él lo había planeado.

No, no es nada, - negó Tsuna – es solo que… - Agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo.

… - hubo un silencio incómodo. - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – pregunto Mukuro para tranquilizar el ambiente. – Después me explicas lo que sucedió.

… Está bien – contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa triste. - ¿A dónde vamos?

Conozco una buena heladería – respondió con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Te parece bien?

Bien, vamos. – Dijo Tsuna poniéndose a un lado de Mukuro y caminando hacia la heladería.

**- :v -**

**Jeje bueno. ¿Cómo están?**

**Les quería decir gracias a todos por sus reviews. x3 También que este capítulo será un poco más largo ya que le puse un extra, por pregunta de sumireko.**

**- ****Extra**** -**

Kyoya se encontraba en el Salón del Comité Disciplinario firmando unos papeles que momentos antes le entrego el vice-presidente del Comité. Estaba tan concentrado en estos papeles que no se percató de la presencia que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

Mukuro lo miraba, como si su vida dependiera de ello lo observaba atentamente ante cualquier movimiento, queriendo grabar todo. Odiaba a Kyoya. Pensaba y pensaba ante una pregunta a la cual no hallaba respuesta. ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-kun salía con alguien tan débil como él?

Mukuro era mucho más fuerte que él. Gano la primera pelea que tuvo contra el guardián de la nube, pero aun así, Tsunayoshi-kun lo prefiere a él. Sin darse cuenta empezó a desprender un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Kyoya al sentir la presencia hostil detrás de sí, tomo sus tonfas y se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con nada. No se encontraba ninguna persona. Decepcionado de no poder tener una pelea, volvió su mirada a los papeles que tenía adelante.

Agarro su bolígrafo para firmar cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Mukuro había reaparecido golpeándolo en la nuca con su tridente dejándolo inconsciente.

Kufufu~ Que fácil fue vencerte nuevamente Ave-kun – dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

El celular de Kyoya empezó a vibrar, como este se encontraba inconsciente Mukuro lo tomo y leyó el mensaje de Tsuna. Sonrió para sus adentros, no pensó que su plan funcionaria tan bien.

Sin más le contesto el mensaje y se lo envió, sonrió malicioso dejando el celular a un lado de Kyoya.

Kufufu~ - rio típicamente – _Sera divertido ver como su relación se destruye, después de todo, ese es el plan._– Con esto bastara. Pobre Tsunayoshi–kun, pensar que Ave-kun le hiciera esto tan cruel y despiadado. Pero no te preocupes Ave-kun, yo cuidare bien de Tsunayoshi-kun – dicho esto se marchó entre una niebla espesa que lo rodeo.

**- :v -**

**Sinceramente esto parece más un capitulo que un extra, ah bueno.**

**Les quería decir que si tenían dudas, inquietudes o algo parecido solo pregunten que yo les respondo. :v **

**Primer capítulo que tiene tantas palabras (hasta ahora). D: ¡Esto es del Diablo!**

**Ah sí, creo que en el próximo capi me van a odiar… Y mucho jijiji. Estoy segura de ello. :3**

**También les quería preguntar… ¿Qué quieren que haga con Mukuro en el final? Todos lo odian, lo quieren ver muerto, es muy malote. X'D**

**Tengo varias opciones pero no sé. :v ¿Lo mato, lo dejo con alguien o simplemente dejo que viva solo? Así como todo un Forevah lon.**

**Dejen review, para saber si les gusto o no el extra, también si quieren que Mukuro muera o no. El extra lo hice a la rápida. :v Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¡Saludos! Nos vemos el otro miércoles.**

**-Adioh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola 8) ¿Cómo están?... Yo aquí… preparando psicológicamente para los insultos que recibiré. 8)… De parte de ustedes y de mis papis. 8'V**

**Pasen y lean.**

**- ****Capítulo 6**** -**

Kyoya se encontraba en el Salón del Comité Disciplinario, pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Qué le había hecho a Tsuna para que se enfadara tanto con él? Estaba tan concentrado pensando en ello que no se dio cuenta que le empezaba a dar un leve dolor de cabeza.

Después de un rato sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, los tomó y era su celular. Le había llegado un mensaje, lo leyó y se irrito. Pertenecía al Vice-Presidente del Comité, diciéndole que pronto se llevaría a cabo una reunión.

Molesto por ser interrumpido, lo iba a eliminar pero algo lo detuvo, había recibido mensajes de Tsuna la noche anterior, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que le respondió. Los leyó y quedo petrificado. ¿Qué eran esos mensajes? ¿Quién los había enviado? ¿A qué escena se refería?

Dejó las preguntas a un lado y se concentró en hallar respuestas pero no las obtuvo. Sea quien sea la persona que ha realizado está estúpida "broma" que afecto su relación con Tsuna, lo iba a morder hasta la muerte.

Salió del Salón y se dirigió hacia la casa del castaño.

No se iba a rendir, le explicaría a Tsuna que alguien le había engañado. ¿Quién fue? No lo sabía pero lo iba a recuperar. Todo había sido una mentira.

Caminada por el centro cuando diviso una cabellera castaña y entonces lo reconoció, era Tsuna. SU amado castaño. Se abrió paso entre la gente empezando a acelerar su pasó pero se detuvo en seco.

Al lado de Tsuna se encontraba una cabellera con peinado de piña. Kyoya lo reconoció al instante, no debía ser genio para saberlo. Era Mukuro Rokudo. Kyoya lo odiaba, no soportaba su presencia, solo por el hecho de haberlo humillado tan fácilmente.

Pero su odio lo dejo a un lado cuando vio a Tsuna reír tan alegre y entonces su duda surgió. ¿Qué hacia Tsuna con el cabeza de piña?

Kyoya estaba celoso, él era el único que podía hacer sonreír a Tsuna, el único que le podía hacer feliz, estaba muy enfadado. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, lo que estaba viendo le dolió y a la vez quería golpear a Mukuro por lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba besando a Tsuna, por un momento tuvo la leve esperanza que Tsuna se separara pero no fue así. Tsuna le correspondió mientras que Mukuro le mordía el labio inferior para poder irrumpir en su boca y Tsuna se lo permitía separando sus labios a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Mukuro con sus brazos para profundizar el beso y Mukuro acercaba sus caderas hacia él.

Kyoya se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los "enamorados", tenía sus ojos ocultos por la sombra de su flequillo, representaban odio. Se detuvo para quedar viendo de lejos, Tsuna estaba sonrojado, aparto su mirada de Mukuro por la vergüenza, mientras que este sonreía victorioso.

Kufufu~, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, - dijo Mukuro haciendo que Tsuna levante su mirada encontrándose con Kyoya en frente suyo – Ave-kun.

**- :v -**

**Primero... Gracias por sus sensuales reviews. :3**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? X'D Si, lo sé, lo sé. Odiaron el beso, pero… Es que lo debía de poner. D: Tienen todo el derecho absoluto de insultarme y humillarme como se les plazca. Sobre lo de Kyoya, el no pudo sentir a Mukuro porque… Se drogo. 'v'**

**Adelante el capítulo porque hay entrega de notas 8/… Tal vez no me dejen entrar al note dentro de un tiempo. 8'/**

**Sheijo, usted me ha leído la mente… Este capítulo lo tenía hecho hace tiempo… Usted es psíquica. X'D**

**Lynette… Tsuna no se quedara nevah con Mukuro, es malo para su corazón y su mente. x'D **

**No sé si Rinaco haya acertado con lo que se imaginó. :v Porque si es así… También me has leído la mente… o el fic cuando ya lo tenía hecho. X'DD**

**Sumireko te entiendo, a mí también me gusta Kyoya… Por eso lo hago sufrir al igual que a Tsuna. X'DD**

**Sobre la votación del futuro de Mukuro :v :**

**Morir: 2 votos.**

**Byakuran x Mukuro: 2 votos.**

**Necesito que voten rápido xc… En hojas de cuaderno me está llegando la parte de Mukuro y su futuro. :v No sé qué le voy a hacer xc.**

**Bueno… eso seria. :v Recuerden dejar review con el voto plx. :v ¡Saludos! Que estén bien. 8)**

**-Adioh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola. 8D ¿Cómo están? 8)**

**He traído el tan esperado… Nuevo capítulo de "Traición"… **

**No me castigaron 8'D Soy feliz.**

**- ****Capítulo 7**** -**

Sawada ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Kyoya, ya con la mirada levantada, pero, en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza.

Oya oya, Ave-kun, no creo que tengas mucho derecho de hablarle asi a Tsunayoshi-kun, después de todo lo que le hiciste – dijo Mukuro defendiendo a Tsuna.

Tsch, a ti no te interesa cabeza de piña – dijo Kyoya fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras Mukuro mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

No es de su incumbencia Hibari-san – le contesto fríamente Tsuna.

Por supuesto que lo es. – Dijo Kyoya guardando silencio inmediatamente.

Solo lo hice para enseñarle una lección – dijo Tsuna en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que escucho claramente Kyoya.

Sawada ¿Me puedes decir lo que hice?

Tsuna bajo la mirada, apretando fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño. Recordando ese doloroso momento. Sus ojos de cristalizaron. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse. Le dolía y no le iba a dar el lujo a Kyoya de verlo llorar.

Salió de la tienda, Kyoya reacciono ante esto y le dedico una última mirada llena de desprecio a Mukuro para después salir detrás del castaño. Tsuna se dirigía hacia su casa, iba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso Kyoya no lo recordaba? O ¿Tanto le quería hacer sufrir?

Lagrima tras lagrima descendía por sus mejillas, le dolía y no lo podía soportar. Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que le llamaban. Era un grito familiar, lo conocía tan bien que lo odiaba.

Pertenecía a Kyoya, simplemente lo ignoro.

Kyoya apresuro si paso para poder alcanzar a Tsuna. Cuando logro estar unos escasos metros de él, le tomo el brazo dándolo vuelta, se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Cada un perdido en la mirada del otro; Los dos se amaban y lo sabían perfectamente, pero Tsuna no quería salir lastimado.

Se acercaron poco a poco, sus respiraciones se combinaban, sus labio estaban a escasos centímetros para fundirse en un dulce beso, pero, fue interrumpido por un escandaloso sonido acompañado de un punzante dolor proveniente de la mejilla de Kyoya.

Tsuna le había dado una bofetada. Kyoya quedo perplejo, mientras dirigía sus mano a si mejilla y veía como Tsuna se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

**- :v -**

**Bueno… Quien diría que lo abofetearía xdd.**

**Gracias por los reviews bien hermozoz, con z de zapo.**

**La votación quedo en que Mukuro se queda con el sensual come-marshmallows… Byakuran!**

**Aunque después lo quieran muerto y destripado. 83 Bueno no importa, fue la elección de ustedes… ¡Democracia! D8**

**Así que… también habrá 10069 ¡Bien!.. Aunque esta pareja tendrá mal final 83 Oh, sii… Muy mal final.**

**Este capítulo salió corto… 83**

**Bueno… Eso seria. **

**Saludos. Que estén bien. Nos vemos la otra semana.**

**-Adioh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa 8D ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí el capítulo 8.**

**- ****Capítulo 8 ****-**

Tsuna llego a su casa con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Estaba triste y no quería preocupar a su madre. De quedo unos minutos en la entrada para calmarse.

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, levanto su mirada y sonrió. Entro a su casa saludando a sus pequeños hermanos. Se adentró a la cocina.

Ya llegue mamá – saludo Tsuna sentándose a la mesa, ya que, su madre siempre lo esperaba con la comida.

Oh, bienvenido Tsu-kun… - le dijo Nana mirándolo a los ojos, notando un deje de tristeza en su mirada. - ¿Te sucedió algo malo cariño?

Tsuna no le podía mentir a su madre, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándole en todo momento. A la que no podía ocultar nada. Sin dudar un momento, Tsuna le conto todo lo que había sucedido.

· · ·

Nana no podía creer lo que su hijo le contaba, ella sabía que Kyoya no se atrevería a hacer algo así. Algo debía de andar mal con ese tal Mukuro.

Nana veía como su hijo derramaba lagrima tras lagrima, le rompió el corazón al verlo destrozado. Pero lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo y asentir cada vez que la miraba. Le daba concejos para que se calme un poco.

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido Nana simplemente abrazo a su hijo, no sabía que decirle. Tsuna al sentirse rodeado de los cálidos brazos de su madre, correspondió el abrazo. Después de unos momentos de estar en la misma posición, Tsuna se separó de su madre y se dirigió a su habitación, quería dormir, se sentía cansado. Mientras tanque Nana veía con tristeza como su hijo subía las escaleras. No le gustaba verlo así, pero nada podía hacer.

**- :v -**

**Gracias por sus reviews y... Si lo sé, lo sé. Todos los personajes me salen muy OC.**

**Es que… Es que… No se controlas las personalidades, más adelante los personajes van a ser mucho, reitero MUCHO más OC (y gay). Ayy 8( Necesito ayuda con las personalidades, pero ninguna de mis amigas ve KHR *Putas todas* Mentira si igual las quiero. 83 **

**Y obviamente ya hay alguien que me ayuda con la ortografía. 8( **

**Algun de ustedes me podría ayudar, aunque… Se harían mucho spoiler, pero son solo detalles. 83 La o el que quiera mande mensaje privado. 8D**

**Si… A mí también le dolió la cachetada, es que la debía de dar. 8V Para mantener el momento jiji.**

**En uno o dos capítulos más, van a querer matar a Mukuro, más de lo que ya desean. 8D Es que Mukuro es un amorsh.**

**Bueno… Este capítulo también salió corto. 8V Y Tsuna no le hubiera contado a su mami sobre lo que sucede. OC plz.**

**Bueno… Eso seria.**

**Saludos, cuídense que estén bien. 8)**

**-Adioh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoola 'w' ¿Cómo están?**

**Tendrán que seguir soportando personajes OC ejejejejej 3. Pasen y lean.**

**- ****Capítulo 9 ****-**

Otro día comenzaba, otro día lleno de sufrimiento para el pequeño corazón de Tsuna, era lo que pensaba el castaño removiéndose de entre las sabanas para así levantarse, arreglarse e ir a Namichuu. Esta era su rutina diaria.

Llegando a la entrada se dirigió rápidamente a su salón de clases para no encontrarse con "inconvenientes". La campana dio inicio a la clase, todos sentados en sus respectivos puestos, el profesor llegó y así comenzó su día.

· · ·

Tocando la campana para el almuerzo, Tsuna se dirigía a la azotea para comer en paz, pero no tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que sería arrastrado a un lugar solitario.

· · ·

Ya estando en un lugar más apartado Kyoya dejo libre a Tsuna. Este último dispuesto a irse se dio media vuelta, pero lo detuvieron las palabras de Kyoya.

Tsunayoshi, no sé lo que hayas visto, pero era una simple mentira. Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, no sería capaz de engañarte o hacerte daño - dijo Kyoya tranquilo.

Deje de mentir Hibari-san – dijo Tsuna con la cabeza gacha, no quería oír esas palabras proviniendo de Kyoya, le dolían. – Después de todo…

Después de todo, ¿Qué? – pregunto Kyoya.

… - No lo podía decir, no lo quería decir. – Nada.

¿Qué cosa?

Nada – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Kyoya. Pero el mencionado le agarro el brazo haciendo que Tsuna se de vuelta, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

Suélteme. – Dijo de manera fría y zafándose del agarre. – Acaso no entiende que ya no quiero nada con usted. Yo le entregue mi corazón porque lo amaba, pero usted simplemente lo aplasto como si nada. Yo a usted… Lo… ¡Lo odio! – dicho esto Tsuna salió corriendo del lugar.

A Tsuna le dolió decir esto porque era mentira, le dolía mucho más que antes, sintió como su corazón era estrujado por sus palabras. Salió corriendo de Namichuu mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Kyoya quedo perplejo ante las palabras dichas por Tsuna, le destrozo el corazón. Él sabía que eran calumnias, pero el solo hecho de haberlas escuchado por parte del castaño, le dolió. Nunca lo vio venir.

**- :v -**

**Ejejeje Si, Kyoya me salió muy cursi, muy gay y muy OC, lo sé lo sé… Pero no importa~**

**Lo que le dice Tsuna es tan, tan, TAN Cruel… 3**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews… Si la promesa de que odiaran a Mukuro… Es muy comprometedora~**

**Originalmente en este capítulo se supone que van dos capítulos... 8I Pero iba a quedar muy corto… De todos modos igual quedo corto. 8I Iba a tener tres oraciones. X'D Lo sé, muchas palabras~ Como si fuera el capítulo 3 X'D**

**Ese capítulo me sigue dando pena~**

**Buenoo… Eso sería 83**

**Saludos. Cuídense, que estén bien~**

**-Adioh.**


End file.
